The Rake (El Rastrillo)
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Bueno un creepy con el Elegante. Espero y no me odien las fans del Gatito.


Este creepypasta siempre me ha gustado para Archie, confesaré que hice un mini con el Elegante, así que si recuerdan alguna similitud, me confieso culpable.

Nace como una leyenda urbana, allá por 2003. La idea central es que aparece en las noches, al pie de la cama, de manera muy amenazante, pudiendo llegar al ataque. Su apariencia humanoide, desnudo y de manos con garras muy largas que le dan el nombre, piel rugosa y aceitosa.

* * *

 **THE RAKE, EL RASTRILLO**

El compromiso y el posterior matrimonio no se realizarían jamás.

Tantos años de espera daban lugar a un escándalo que los Andley, encabezados por Aloy y William, habían tenido que enterrar de manera apresurada. Y era muy probable que dentro de cierto tiempo, la historia surgiera a la luz pública, manchando la reputación del vetusto clan.

El suicido del hijo menor de los Cornwell, más la muerte del primogénito hacía algunos años en Francia, daban lugar a una historia sórdida y llena de tergiversaciones.

Porque nadie conocía la verdad de la muerte de Archibald Cornwell, ni de la precipitada huida de la novia del mismo. Annie Britter había salido intempestivamente de Chicago. Los rumores iban desde que la joven había quedado embarazada y de que su novio no había querido responder al compromiso, hasta que el hijo menor de los Cornwell se había vuelto loco desde la muerte de su hermano mayor y esto había culminado en el suicido.

Ni siquiera el astuto jefe de clan, William Albert Andley, conocía la verdadera causa del desdichado suceso.

Y, a menos que la novia huida diera a conocer lo que la nota de suicido decía, nadie lo sabría nunca…

 **oOoOoOo**

¿Era un sueño? ¿O fue producto del resfriado que tenía y los medicamentos tomados? Estaba adormecido, en medio de la penumbra que tiraba más a oscuridad que a media luz, cuando sintió el golpe, relativamente suave, al pie de la cama. Como de alguien que se sentara en la misma. Atontado como estaba, entre la fiebre y los antihistamínicos, solo se reacomodó y se durmió por completo, sin dar mayor importancia al asunto.

La siguiente vez que sintió como la cama se hundía bajo el peso de alguien que se sentaba, ya el resfriado había pasado, por lo que despertó sobresaltado.

Y lo vio.

Un ser humanoide, de piel aceitosa y arrugada, de color gris, que le daba la espalda. El corazón de Archie comenzó a latir desbocadamente, sintiendo el pulso en las muñecas y en el cuello, conforme el bombeo de la sangre se alocaba. Era algo horrible, ni siquiera pudo tragar saliva del miedo que sintió, mucho menos pudo gritar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el ser saltó hacia el balcón y desapareció.

En cuanto pudo moverse, Archie saltó de la cama y corrió a cerrar el balcón, asegurándolo y corriendo las cortinas. El temblor que le atacó hizo que perdiera el control de las piernas y acabó por desplomarse antes de llegar a la cama.

 **oOoOoOo**

-Soy El Rastrillo.

La voz rasposa le despertó. El ser estaba nuevamente a sus pies. Esta vez, Archie se encogió, en un intento de alejarse de él.

-Archibald –susurró El Rastrillo-, eres mío.

Antes de que Archie pudiera gritar, el ser salió de la misma manera que lo hiciera anteriormente.

De nada valía que Archie asegurara puertas y ventanas, el ser aparecía noche tras noche a sus pies. Y él, a pesar del terror que sentía y el cual iba creciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pudo ver los detalles del ser humanoide: caminaba encorvado, era totalmente calvo y tenía ojos rojos con un mirar malévolo; lo más terrible de todo era que poseía un par de manos con largas garras, lo que seguramente había originado su nombre: El Rastrillo.

 **oOoOoOo**

Noche tras noche, Archie recibió la visita el ser, el cual murmuraba su nombre y amenazas contra su familia. Nunca se acercaba tanto a Archie como para desgarrarlo con aquellas afiladas uñas que poseía, lo que causaba pánico al varón, pues sabía que, en el momento menos esperado, moriría a manos de El Rastrillo.

Y lo peor, El Rastrillo profiere amenazas contra su familia. El terror que Archie sufrió por el acoso fue demasiado, hasta que le llevó a su triste final: el suicidio.

 **oOoOoOo**

Annie Britter miraba inquieta por la ventana de la mansión en Londres. Cada noche era lo mismo. A pesar de la insistencia de sus padres, no quiso explicar por qué huyó tan precipitadamente de Estados Unidos, nada más terminar el funeral de Archie.

Siempre había sido una chica algo solitaria y tímida; sin embargo, a últimas fechas, su aislamiento se había acentuado. A nadie le dijo nada sobre el paquete que recibió el mismo día que Archie se suicidó y cuando ella lo abrió y supo lo que había empujado a su prometido a semejante locura, se quedó horrorizada.

Un diario, escrito por Archie, desde el inicio de su pesadilla, había sido entregado en manos de la joven morena y de ojos azules. Ella leyó una hoja tras otra, llenándose de horror ante lo que descubría. Ahora entendía el cambio tan profundo que Archie sufrió y del cual no le había querido decir gran cosa, ante su insistencia.

"Me persigue noche a noche", decía en alguna de las frases.

"El Rastrillo dice que matará a mi familia", Annie se asustó al punto de temblar con esta noticia.

"Si yo muero, es posible que él se vaya", ¿cómo había llegado a esta conclusión? Annie nunca lo sabría.

Y la última frase, que fue la que hizo que Annie tomara la decisión de huir, fue la siguiente:

"Annie, rezo por ti. El ha pronunciado tu nombre".

 ***** FIN *****


End file.
